This invention relates to graphic display systems. The invention is more particularly concerned with economical, aesthetically pleasing and easily modifiable graphic display systems to be utilized primarily in retail stores.
Graphical display systems are used in many different ways to convey messages through words or images or through a combination of both words and images. Retail stores utilize graphical displays for many purposes, including informing customers as to available merchandise or special circumstances. These retail stores often need to modify their displays to reflect the season (e.g., “Back-to-School”, “Happy Holidays”, “Spring Savings”) or other events (e.g., “SALE”).
An often utilized display system has been large banners. These banners are typically one-time only use and expensive to print, distribute and install. Another often utilized display system includes freestanding signs which take up floor space and may not be very attractive. Ceiling hung signs are also often used, but these are particularly difficult and expensive to install. These and other alternative display systems are necessary to assure ‘blanketing’ of the store with the appropriate information. Some of these display systems may be more visually pleasing than others.
Each of these currently utilized display systems has inherent problems and, taken together, these distinct display options present an additional problem. Many different sizes and formats of the same information must be supplied to stores to fill the many different display elements and display spaces available. Each of these formats and sizes requires different art-direction, printing, shipping and installation considerations.